infodepotfandomcom-20200213-history
Thecus N4100PRO Features
Management System Management *Web GUI *Multilingual Support (English, French, German, Italian, Traditional Chinese, Simplified Chinese, Japanese, Korean, Spanish) *NTP supported *Wake-On-LAN *Schedule Power On/Off – For better power management *Power on after power loss *Event notification vial email and LCM *Run time system transaction recording in system log Setup Utility *Windows 2000 / XP / 2003 *MAC OS X Disk RAID & Volume Operation *RAID level: 0,1,5,6,10 and JBOD *Dedicated hot spare disks *Configurable RAID stripe size *RAID expansion *RAID level migration *Auto volume rebuild *Instant RAID volume availability Disk Management *Power Management (Disk idle spin-down) *Disk Status Monitoring (S.M.A.R.T.) Advanced Data Protection *Offline disk array roaming *Remote replication by Thecus proprietary Nsync Network Network File Protocols *Microsoft Networks (CIFS/SMB) *Apple Filing Protocol (AFP 3) *Network File System (NFS v3) *File Transfer Protocol (FTP) *Hyper Text Transfer Protocol (HTTP) *Secure Hyper Text Transfer Protocol (HTTPs) Network Configuration *Fixed IP Address (Static) *Dynamic IP Address (DHCP) *Jumbo Frame *Link Aggregation with 802.3ad, load balance and fail over supported. Clients and Authentication Network Client Type *Microsoft Windows 2000/XP/2003/Vista *Unix/Linux/BSD *MAC OS X, OS 9 Authentication *Local user database *Microsoft NT Domain Controller (PDC) *Microsoft Active Directory Authentication (AD) Supported USB Devices *USB Printer *External HDD/Flash disk *USB IEEE 802.11 b/g dongle w/ AP mode support *USB UPS Client Data Protection *Thecus backup utility for Mac OS X *Client data backup incremental/scheduled for Microsoft Platform *Client system disaster recovery for Microsoft Platform Other features *User module management *Media Server *iTunes Server * *Download manager via HTTP/FTP/BT *Web Server *Web Disk via remote access *ISO Mount *Recycled Bin *Printer Server *IP CAM simple surveillance server *Photo web server * Highlighted features System Information at a Glance Equipped with a big, bright LCM module, the N4100PRO displays useful status messages such as IP address, date and time, and RAID status, making it easy for users to keep an eye on the condition of their N4100PRO. With the LCM module, N4100PRO users can even configure the unit in a dimly-lit living room for added convenience. Flexible Secure Storage Options The N4100PRO also improves on its predecessor by adding RAID 6 and RAID 10, providing users have even more options for data storage. What's more, the N4100PRO also supports RAID expansion, allowing users to add more storage to their RAID volumes as their needs arise. With the N4100PRO, users have the flexibility to store their data their way. Superb Network Reliability Being able to connect to your storage unit at all times is essential. That's why the N4100PRO comes with network bonding in fail over mode. With this feature, the N4100PRO can automatically switch to its second Gigabit Ethernet port should the first one fail for any reason. The result is a zero network downtime and increased reliability for N4100PRO users. Enhanced Performance Those familiar with Thecus products know of their extreme performance. For the N4100PRO, Thecus has raised the stakes by more than doubling the data transfer performance of its predecessor, delivering data transfer speeds of 35MB/sec! Equipped with the N4100PRO, media enthusiasts and SMBs don't have to wait around when accessing their data. Category:English Documentation Category:Thecus Category:Thecus N4100PRO